


Mirror Mirror

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a little praise kink, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Beau could see herself in the mirror, splayed in Yasha's lap as heady, mismatched eyes stared at her via the reflective surface. "Don't look away." Yasha's voice was heavy, already deep from something that had to have been lust and it made Beau shiver. Her knees prevented Beau from closing her legs, a hand under her shirt and the other rested lightly on her thigh.Gods, was this a dream?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> it's just smut

Beau could see herself in the mirror, splayed in Yasha's lap as heady, mismatched eyes stared at her via the reflective surface. "Don't look away." Yasha's voice was heavy, already deep from something that  _ had to  _ have been lust and it made Beau shiver. Her knees prevented Beau from closing her legs, a hand under her shirt and the other rested lightly on her thigh. 

Gods, was this a dream? If it was, she would punch whoever woke her up. Beau seriously didn't even know how she got here, how she lucked out at the fact that Yasha was even ready to take this sort of step with her or-

"Stay with me, don't disappear into your head." Warm breath puffed against Beau's ear and she groaned a little, leaning heavily into Yasha's solid form. There was no way this was a dream, fuck, it was a  _ very  _ nice reality that she found herself trapped in. "Thank you." A kiss touched under her ear at the same time that blunt fingernails dragged over her abs. 

Fuck, she could  _ see _ the spot where Yasha's hand was under her shirt in the mirror. It was one thing to  _ feel  _ the sensation but an entirely different thing to both feel it and see it at the same time. They'd barely gotten started and Beau was already ready to beg for whatever Yasha wanted to give her, she wouldn't ask for everything that she had fantasized about but even just rubbing on her thigh would be enough. 

Teeth sunk into her neck, gentle, probing at first to test the waters and Beau  _ keened _ , arching forward and her thighs tried to clamp down out of reflex. Yasha's knees on the insides of her legs firmly kept that from happening, spreading Beau just a little further for her to see in the mirror. If she were fully naked, she'd be able to see herself-

"You liked that?" Came the genuine question mixed with a little breathlessness as if Yasha  _ liked _ biting Beau. 

" _ Fuck _ , yes, you can- you can bite harder?" She phrased it as a question, leaving it open for Yasha to interpret if  _ she  _ liked biting or not. Beau felt like she was making it awkward, fuck, why couldn't she just ask for what she wanted? It was never this hard with other women, but then again, Yasha wasn't like other women. She was different, someone more… substantial. She had Beau's heart in the palm of her hands and probably didn't even know it.

Yasha's little growl distracted her again. "No, don't ask me if I want it. Tell me  _ you _ want it. Tell me how you want me to touch you." Her teeth scraped against Beau's neck again, poised to bite or please Beau if she gave the word. 

Well. Shit. Toppy Yasha is a  _ huge _ fucking turn on apparently and Beau couldn't help the whine that resonated in the back of her throat. It shouldn't even be a surprise to her that she liked it when Yasha took control because of all the times she'd been a mess after the aasimar did something spectacular just in life. "Fuck, please!" Beau didn't care how needy she sounded, if Yasha wanted to hear her then well, who was she to deny her?

Yasha divested her of her shirt, her large hands immediately covering her chest. The contrasts that reflected back at her in the mirror in front of them was almost too much for her to bear, she tried to close her legs or grind against Yasha's thigh in order to get some form of relief. Again, Yasha didn't let up, instead she dug her fingertips into Beau's nipples and pinched on the side of being too rough. It wasn't and it made Beau arch up into her hands, chasing the minorly painful stimulation that she felt  _ just _ enough to be good and not distracting. 

Beau was teetering on the edge of being too frustrated and just aroused enough for it all to feel good. One of Yasha's arms went under one thigh, hiking her leg up so Beau was even more spread in front of the mirror nearby and she could see just how wet she was which only served to turn her on further. Yasha's teeth found the soft spot on the back of her neck, digging in again and sucking hard enough that Beau  _ knew  _ she'd have a hickey there.

Not that she was complaining about the goddess of a woman twisting her and marking her to her own satisfaction.

Her other hand trailed down Beau's front after one more hearty pinch to a nipple, Yasha scraped her nails over Beau's abs and drew out another shaky moan. "You know, I really like these." Yasha said, distractedly tracing the muscles that twitched under her reverent touch. 

Meanwhile, to Beau, the featherlight touches only felt like teasing and an almost sort of worship that made her burn hotter. She could see Yasha's pale hand drifting against her abs, so close to where Beau desperately wanted her but still so fucking far and Yasha was  _ teasing _ her. After all of the flirty comments and the longing looks, after all the things they said and the things they've done to get to this point, Yasha was still going to delay touching her where Beau craved to be touched the most.

Then, without warning, one finger slid into her slick heat, not quite entering her but just exploring gently now that Yasha was able to. “You look- really hot.” She muttered into Beau’s ear, eyeing their reflection in the mirror which was a thought that Beau hadn’t even wanted to entertain because if she looked back into that reflective surface and saw how small she looked, how exposed she was with Yasha keeping her pinned open, then she was going to come without being touched. That would be embarrassing, being spread open for Yasha to look at as she pleased already flustered her, she didn’t want to stare at how turned on she was.

Or did she? 

“I didn’t expect you to be so aroused by this.”

“Is that a complaint?”

That same damn finger slid down again, this time pressing into Beau with purpose as more of the flesh on her neck was abused by Yasha’s teeth. She tensed up a little before absolutely melting into the warm body that was pressed tightly to her back, trying to tilt her hips so that Yasha’s finger could press inside of her with more ease than it would have had before she adjusted. “I am not.” Yasha carefully shifted her in her lap, keeping Beau in full view of the mirror at all times so she could see what she was doing to the small monk whenever she wanted. “I’m fucking delighted, really.”

The swear word yanked another noise from Beau’s chest. “You’re so hot when you swear, it’s-” She craned her head and caught Yasha’s lips in a sloppy kiss to try and ground herself from the feeling of the ground trying to fall out from under her. Hearing Yasha swear was one thing, but with the somewhat stilted thrusts into her cunt and the other hand palmed her thigh while fingers dug into her fles, Beau was already on the edge as it was, all of those sensations combined took it to another level. 

Seeing her reactions in the mirror were almost as satisfying as feeling them. Anytime she was with Yasha, she felt seen, she felt like she was with someone who actually wanted her around and that made her heart do little somersaults in her chest. To hear Yasha express how much she liked seeing Beau, feeling her turn into a heady ball of need, heightened the feelings inside of her further. 

Somewhere along the way, Yasha had two fingers inside of her, cautiously thrusting due to the angle but mostly due to how she wanted to see them in the mirror. If she squinted a little, she could see her fingers shine in the low light and she wished even more that she had had the peace of mind to strip so she could feel Beau’s wetness on her thigh instead of just on her hand. After this Yasha was definitely going to properly taste the smaller woman, no matter if it killed her in the process but oh, what a way to go. 

“Fuck,  _ faster. _ ” Beau gripped Yasha’s wrist, helping her find a better angle to drive her fingers further inside of her wet heat and with the new adjustment, Yasha could move a little faster and a little deeper as well. “Gods, that looks- it looks hot.” Her head lolled back briefly onto Yasha’s shoulder. 

Yasha took the opportunity to look at the beautiful wreck that Beau was presenting in the mirror, sprawled on her lap and spread open. Slick and waiting for release  _ just _ for her, she’d never been one to deny Beau longer than necessary either so all she did was reach over with the hand that had been holding Beau’s thigh open and swirled a finger around her throbbing clit. Once, twice and the third time had her seizing up with little needy, keening noises escaping her throat and a free hand clutching desperately into Yasha’s hair. Her fingers were locked in a vice grip as if Beau was afraid she’d pull out, that mere thought offended her, like there was anywhere else she wanted to be right now other than watching her girl come because of her.

Shortly after Beau recovered and Yasha had eased her down into a normal sitting position, Beau slid off her lap and turned around to kneel on the floor in front of her. She tugged at Yasha’s pants, almost desperately clawing at them, “Please, let me- let me do something for you. I wanna taste you.” She wasn’t above begging now, not after how good the other woman made her feel.

Luckily, Yasha was of the same mindset, helping Beau divest her of her pants and almost jumping clean off the bed when a hot, warm tongue licked into her while Beau kept her hands on Yasha’s thighs. They both knew that if Yasha seriously clasped her thighs, her hands would mostly be crushed along with Beau’s head, not that Beau was complaining about that development at all. 

The stimulation was  _ wonderful _ , Yasha kept a hand behind her to hold herself up and the other, her fingers were threaded through Beau’s loosened hair. Her mouth was hot and wickedly talented but the thing that ultimately set her off was looking in the mirror, seeing how disheveled she looked while it looked like she was on an altar with Beau worshipping her to bring her to her peak. That made her tense up, coming with a quiet utterance of Beau’s name and a brief, tight clench of her thighs around her head. 

“C’mere.” Yasha dragged Beau up into a kiss, uncaring of the lingering taste of herself on the other woman’s lips and her companion didn’t seem to mind, she just moaned into the kiss herself. “I hope you recover quick, because now I want to taste you like you did me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> great job gays, i'll see y'all in the next one *salutes*


End file.
